


Makoto

by Siriusfan13



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Angst, Gen, OC Exchange, One Shot, Word Count: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: OC Exchange fic. Mitsuru thinks back to the Makoto family, to strength, and to a lack of justice... Written for Warg's FROM THE ASHES. Please R&R!





	Makoto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warg/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From the Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/665884) by Warg. 



> Disclaimer: Written for White Rabbit Tale's cool OC exchange. Please check it out. Written based on Warg's character Ryuzo Mitsuru, from his fic "From the Ashes." Check that out too. And of course, I don't own Ruroken in any way, shape or form. That's Watsuki's. I'd say check that out, too, but if you haven't yet, then why are you reading this fanfic?

**Makoto**

We always looked at him with respect. I'm not sure why. He was a friend. We grew up with him, my brother and I. He was no different, really, than the other boys… except maybe for a feeling of strength. There was just something about him. We all used to fight. Boys do. And it's the best way to see who has grown stronger. Who should lead the group.

The first few times I was the strongest. I always was in the past, not because I was particularly better, but because I was more well-rounded, I guess. Then Shishirou began training in earnest. His father had some great role in the revolution. That's all we knew. But it was something important. And so Rou trained. We didn't notice the change much at first. Sure, it hurt more when we fought, but that happens. We were getting bigger.

Then came the day he won. It wasn't a gradual process. He'd slightly improved for awhile, and then, as though there were suddenly a fire in his heart, his power came forward. He fought as though something were burning within him, and he defeated each and every one of us. I remember it.

It was just before our father returned.

Just before Shishirou's did not. All that training that he did… that we _all_ knew he had done to make his father proud. For nothing.

What justice was there in that? He deserved justice in more than just his name. I hope someday he gets it…

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: 250 word ficlet for the White Rabbit Tale's OC exchange. A bit late, but up, nonetheless. The voice is Warg's OC, since I never really DID get to say the guy's name in the fic. I hope you like.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
